Darkness Love
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Sudah 3 tahun bersamanya.. Tapi aku belum mengerti isi hati bocah itu. Apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk bisa membuatnya tersenyum barangkali sedikit saja? Aku tak tahan melihat derita di masa lalu di wajahnya yang selalu ia sandang di balik punggungnya.


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa, minna~! Waahh.. Sudah sekian lama Blue hengkang dari dunia fanfiction karena kesibukan sekolah yang menjadi-jadi dan kelewatan (?). Hehehe! Begitu muncul ke dunia imajinasi ini lagi Blue langsung mampir ke fandom Kuroshitsuji berhubung ini permintaan dari seseorang menjelang ulang tahunnya... *blushing* ehehehe... Well, siapapun itu Blue harap kalian menyukai cerita buatan Blue~!

Summary: Sudah 3 tahun bersamanya.. Tapi aku belum mengerti isi hati bocah itu. Apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk bisa membuatnya tersenyum barangkali sedikit saja? Aku tak tahan melihat derita di masa lalu di wajahnya yang selalu ia sandang di balik punggungnya. SebasCiel. Warning: Misstypo, OOC, ada OC buatan author.

Disclaimer: Bu Yana Toboso, salam kenal. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness Love<strong>

_Tangisan.. Jeritan.. Terdengar pilu yang sangat memekakan telinga manusia. Namun untuk para manusia berselimut iblis, semua itu bagaikan nyanyian karnaval di sore hari..._

"_Tidak! Jangan! Lepaskan aku!"_

"_Jangan begitu. Aku akan memberikanmu lambang binatang yang terhormat."_

_Seringai manusia yang begitu kejam dan sadis membuat sang iblis berwujud gagak ini semakin senang melihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan baginya karena sudah beratus-ratus tahun dia tidak mendapatkan hiburan seperti ini._

"_Siapapun, tolong aku!"_

"_AAARRGGGHHH!"_

_Hmpf... Sang iblis yang mendengar jeritan itu menyeringai senang. Karena dengan hal ini dia bisa mendapatkan makan malam yang lezat yang sudah dinantikannya. Seorang bocah lelaki berambut kelabu yang sedang meronta-ronta menarik perhatiannya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang aneh membuatnya tertarik dengan bocah laki-laki itu._

"_Mau menjalin kontrak denganku?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Hey, iblis! Akulah yang memanggilmu! Jadilah pesuruhku dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"_

"_Boleh saja. Asal kau mau menjalin kontrak denganku.."_

"_Terserah apa maumu! Tapi tolong keluarkan aku dari sini!"_

"_Hey! Seseorang tolong diamkan dia!"_

"_Fufu... Kau mau tanda kontrak dimana?"_

"_Terserah kau! Dimana saja boleh!"_

"_Baiklah... Matamu yang biru ini tampaknya menarik.. Nah.. Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan..?"_

"_... BUNUH MEREKA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Pagi yang menjemukkan sudah tiba. Kini saatnya aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan teh pagi hari untuk kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. Bocah kecil yang sangat arogan. Tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa aku begitu menyukainya. Mungkin karena kebenciannya akan membuat jiwanya akan semakin terasa lezat? Mungkin saja. Kumulai pagi ini dengan teh Assam yang sudah kusediakan di teko peralatan makan yang biasa di pesan Tuan Muda. Setelah semua selesai aku pun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkannya sambil mendorong trollyfood.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Tuan Muda, sudah pagi. Saatnya anda bangun." ucapku seraya membuka gorden biru tua itu membuat sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar Tuan Muda.

"Ngh.." bocah itu sedikit menggeliat saat matahari menusuk matanya dan membuatnya membuka matanya. Aku melemparkan senyum ramah kepadanya walau aku tahu senyuman itu tidak berarti untuk dia.

"Pertama-tama, jadwal hari ini akan dimulai dengan pelajaran bahasa Perancis dengan Nyonya Rodkins, dilanjutkan pelajaran biola dengan Nyonya Marquin lalu ada pelajaran melukis dengan Tuan Hendrick. Setelah makan siang akan ada pembahasan tentang produk permen di perusahaan yang rencananya akan menggunakan bahan-bahan segar yang didapat dari Rusia. Cemilan hari ini akan saya buatkan deep pie raspberry ditemani dengan rose tea. Bagaimana?" kataku memberitahu semua jadwal hari ini sambil mengikatkan simpul dasi ke kerah bajunya.

"Terserah. Aku suka apapun yang manis."

Hmpf... Kau sendiri pun manis, kau tahu? Maka dari itulah aku sangat menyukaimu.

Aku menemani Tuan Muda yang sedang melahap sarapannya dalam diam sembari melihat koran yang tergeletak di samping lenga Tuan Muda. Setelah selesai, ia menyeruput pelan tehnya sambil membaca koran yang kusiapkan tadi.

"Penculikan wanita yang saat itu beredar di rumor masyarakat akhirnya berhasil di tuntaskan. Tak kusangka akan berakhir segitu mudahnya. Membosankan." kata Tuan Muda melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya.

"Yaa... Pelakunya sangat bodoh sehingga saya bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Tapi kasus yang mudah seperti ini kenapa harus anda yang turun tangan?"

"Para polisi itu bodoh. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk menemukan organisasi itu. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada komplotan yang menyusup di dunia belakang. Karena tidak tertangkap juga dan kawanan itu semakin liar melakukan perbuatannya, Ratu pun memintaku untuk turun tangan. Yah, anggap saja akibat dari meremahkan anak kecil." ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Mendengar celetukannya itu membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Ciel~!"

"Ng?"

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau bermata peach yang indah mengenakan gaun lolita berwarna kuning cerah menghampiri Tuan Muda dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum yang tak pudar-pudar dari wajahnya. Tuan Muda yang mengenali itu adalah kakak sepupunya langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kerabatnya itu.

"Kak Malsa? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kemari? Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Dengar, dengar! Aku punya berita bagus, Ciel!"seru Malsa mengenggam kedua tangan Ciel girang.

"Iya, apa? Jelaskan padaku."

"Hehehehe. Ini!" Malsa menjulurkan tangannya ke Tuan Muda dengan maksud memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian putih di jari manisnya. Kulihat wajah Tuan Muda sedikit terkejut lalu menatap Malsa kembali.

"Kak, ini artinya...?"

"Ya! Ya! Matthew sudah melamarku! Kemarin malam setelah dinner dia memberikan ini padaku di London~! Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut~! Bukankah ini kabar yang sangat menyenangkan, Ciel?" kata Malsa dengan wajah berbunga-bunga dan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Wah.. Selamat ya, Kak. Aku ikut senang kalau akhirnya Matthew melamarmu." ujar Tuan Muda sambil tersenyum kecil. Yah, terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia juga merasa senang mendengar kabar baik dari kakak sepupunya itu. Namun aku tahu, dia juga terluka mendengarnya. Raut wajah antara senang dan dingin. Menarik sekali.

"Dan nanti sore Matthew akan mengajakku ke tempat orang tuanya untuk memperkenalkanku pada mereka. Aku sangat gugup, Ciel!"

"Tenanglah. Bersikap santai saja dan jangan bersikap kaku seperti itu. Mungkin kalau kakak bersikap lebih santai dan ramah orang tua Matthew akan menyukai kakak dan menganggap kakak orang yang hangat." Wauw. Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya berkata lembut seperti itu. Yang sering kudengar adalah nada dingin dibalut dengan perasaan kebencian. Tetapi, itu terdengar merdu di telingaku.

"Iya, kau benar. Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu mempersiapkan semuanya. Daahhh~!" Malsa mencium pipi Ciel sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Phantomhive.

"Hhh... Ada-ada saja."

Satu kata terakhir yang selalu dikatakan oleh Tuan Muda.

**End Sebastian P.O.V**

-o0o-

Suara langkah kuda begitu nyaring terdengar ketika kereta kuda milik Ciel melintasi kota London yang banyak dilewati banyak orang. Anak-anak kecil yang saling bermain bersama sambil tertawa riang, wanita cantik yang berhenti di persimpangan toko atau dua orang lelaki yang saling berjabat tangan memenuhi jalanan London. Ciel memandangi luar dengan tatapan datar dan bosan.

"Hhh... Tiba juga di Town House." ujar Ciel seraya turun dari kereta kuda saat Sebastian membukakan pintu kereta untuknya.

"Hmpf. Sudah lama juga Tuan Muda tidak datang kemari."

"Huh. Aku ingin melihat cara kerja Pangeran bodoh itu beserta pelayannya. Kalau-kalau saja ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang mereka lakukan di sini." kata Ciel melepaskan coat-nya dan memberikannya pada Sebastian. Sebastian membukakan pintu rumah untuk Ciel dan menutupnya ketika Ciel masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ciel~! Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang! Kangen padaku ya?" seru seorang lelaki berambut ungu menyambut Ciel dengan senyuman riang di wajahnya.

"Kangen apanya. Aku hanya ingin mengecek apa yang kau lakukan di rumah ini bersama Agni. Karena kukira kau menghancurkan tempat ini dan mendekor ulang tanpa kuketahui." ucap Ciel mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa.

"Hey, hey. Aku merawat tempat ini dengan baik loh, Ciel. Jangan kira aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini sesuai bayanganmu." kata Soma sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Huh. Sebastian, apakah ada kabar lagi dari Ratu?"

"Hmm. Sebentar, Tuan Muda. "

"Oh ya.. Kudengar-dengar belakangan ini ada kasus pembunuhan anak kecil di West End. Memang hanya beroperasi di West End, tapi entah mengapa setiap anak yang bermain atau pergi ke West End esok paginya ditemukan tewas di pinggiran sungai." kata Soma.

"Saya juga dengar kasus itu, Tuan Muda. Kabarnya, mayat-mayat anak kecil setelah dibunuh akan di buang ke pinggiran pantai dan di tutupi dengan kertas koran. Yang lebih anehnya lagi, mata kiri anak-anak tersebut selalu hilang atau kata lain dicungkil." kata Sebastian menjelaskan.

"Hm. Begitu ya. Maka dari itu Ratu terlihat sangat gelisah bila mendengar ada orang-orang yang pergi ke West End. Tapi bukankah hanya anak kecil saja yang diincar? Kenapa selalu anak kecil?" tanya Ciel sambil bertopang dagu.

"Soal itu, Ratu memang meminta kita untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap pelakunya. Kalau bisa, anda di minta untuk mencegah pembunuhan yang selanjutnya." ujar Sebastian. Ciel mendengus pelan.

**Ciel P.O.V**

Setiap hari selalu saja ada hal yang menyusahkan. Pembunuhan. Penculikan. Penganiayaan. Yah, dunia ini benar-benar sudah rusak dan busuk. Tak heran bila Inggris dianggap neraka kematian oleh beberapa orang yang tidak beruntung. Ketidak adilan hidup membuat mereka harus merangkak di dalam got yang kotor dan bau.

Yah.. Aku pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama dulu.. Tak ada rasa senang tanpa kesakitan terlebih dahulu. Walaupun akhirnya aku tak pernah menemukan arti kata bahagia lagi. Hanya ada kegelapan dan kegelapan di depan mataku. Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan cahaya terang lagi karena aku sudah terjebak di dasar kegelapan yang sangat gelap.

"Apapun itu, kita harus segera menyelidikinya. Karena itu besok kita akan pergi ke West End. Persiapkan semuanya, Sebastian."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

-o0o-

_West End, 09.10 A.M._

Tak ada hal yang bagus di sini. Pepohonan saling melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin dan aku hanya termenung memandangi pemandangan di luar dengan wajah bosan sembari kereta kuda ini berjalan. Tugas seperti ini memang menyusahkan, tapi aku harus meneruskan generasi dari keluarga Phantomhive dan meneruskan pekerjaan Ayahku yang seharusnya kudapatkan pada umur 18 tahun.

Dunia memang kejam. Tak membiarkan aku bahagia dengan tenang di pelukan ibuku sekali pun. Meski begitu, aku tak pernah berniat untuk membalaskan dendam orang tuaku. Orang tuaku pun tidak akan pernah kembali walau aku membunuh orang-orang di sekitarku. Hanya akan kembali menimbulkan api kebencian. Hhh..

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda." kata Sebastian membuka pintu kereta kuda.

Dia iblis. Raut wajahnya aku sudah tahu dia kelaparan dan tidak sabar untuk menyantapku. Aku sudah siap untuk semua itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kehidupanku. Kalaupun aku dimakannya, aku tidak peduli. Hidup pun aku merasa tidak berguna. Lebih baik aku mati di tangan iblis yang kini menjadi pelayan setiaku daripada mati konyol. Ya.. Tuhan itu tidak ada. Kalau dia ada, tak mungkin sekarang aku akan menjadi seperti ini dan membiarkan aku mempunyai sekutu iblis. Huh.

"Kau! Anak kecil! Mau apa kemari?" seorang pria tua berkumis putih menunjuk diriku dengan wajah dan nada tidak suka. Yah.. Inspektur kepolisian London, Sir Arthur Randall, itu memang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi apa peduliku?

"Menjalankan perintah Ratu. Kalian para polisi yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa menemukan tersangkanya membuat Ratu menyuruhku untuk menangani kasus ini." ujarku dengan senyuman sinis yang sudah di pastikan membuat dia geram.

"Jadi, sudah ada berapa korban di sini, Sebastian?" tanyaku pada Sebastian yang sudah merebut laporan hasil otopsi dari tangan Abberline.

"Sudah ada sekitar 18 anak yang menjadi korban. Yang anehnya, para korban yang dibunuh itu mengenal satu sama lain dengan kata lain mereka adalah teman sepermainan. Setelah diselidiki, anak-anak itu sebenarnya sebuah sekelompok anak kecil yang saling bersahabat. Karena ada suatu masalah, anak-anak itu tidak pernah bermain bersama lagi dan malah menjadi musuh." kata Sebastian menjelaskan.

"Lalu? Ada hal khusus lainnya? Bagaimana ciri-ciri tersangkanya?"

"Hmm.. Di perkirakan tersangka ini adalah seorang psikopat yang mempunyai masalah kejiwaan pada masa kecilnya. Daftar tersangka ada sekitar 5 orang."

"Oh. Ada 5 orang. Coba kulihat daftar tersangkanya." Sebastian memberikanku beberapa lembar kertas yang berisikan beberapa daftar tersangka. Mataku sempat tertuju pada nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Apakah mungkin...? Huh. Siapapun bisa melakukan hal seperti ini sekalipun orang yang kukenal dengan baik.

"Jadi, bagaimna Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian sedikit merunduk untuk mendengarkan perintahku.

"Hm. Segera selidiki kelima orang ini dalam waktu 40 menit dan segera berikan laporannya padaku. Tentu saja hanya ada satu orang yang melakukan semua ini dengan kriteria yang sudah kau sebutkan tadi. Tapi, mungkin ada satu kemungkinan lagi." kataku seraya menyerahkan dokumen itu ke Abberline yang terbengong-bengong melihat aku dan Sebastian kembali ke kereta kuda.

"Apakah anda ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini sekarang juga, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian membukakan pintu kereta kuda untukku.

"Lebih cepat tentu lebih baik. Masalah sepele seperti ini tidak perlu waktu berlama-lama. Nanti Ratu bisa bertambah stress." ujarku. Yah, setidaknya dengan bercepat kasus seperti ini aku bisa menikmati waktu santaiku dengan nikmat. Fuh.

**End Ciel P.O.V**

-o0o-

Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai dimana terjadi tempat pembunuhan. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 8 malam. Setengah jam lagi pembunuhan itu akan terjadi lagi. Sebastian dan Ciel bersiaga agar tidak ada lagi kejadian itu. Ciel mengawasi sekitarnya yang terlihat sangat sepi. Sesosok bayangan melintas di depannya. Ciel yang mengetahui itu adalah tersangka yang diincar segera mengikuti orang itu diam-diam tanpa suara.

Seseorang berpakaian hitam dan putih masuk ke dalam salah satu rumah dan keluar rumah sambil menggendong seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dengan cepat dari rumah kecil itu. Lekas saja Ciel langsung mengejar orang itu sebelum akhirnya dia melakukan pembunuhan yang berlanjut. Setelah sampai di pinggir sungai, orang berpakaian putih hitam itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang sepertinya pisau pemotong daging yang besar dan membaringkan anak perempuan itu di rerumputan.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. HAAAAHHH!"

GREB!

"Eh?"

"..."

"Kau sudah tertangkap. Dr. Arthur Wordsmith?" celetuk Ciel muncul dari belakang pria bernama Arthur itu setelah Sebastian menghentikan tangannya sebelum menghunuskan pisaunya ke leher anak perempuan itu.

"Earl... Phantomhive...?"

Ciel menghampiri Arthur yang masih terduduk mematung di rumput. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat dia ketakutan saat Ciel menghampirinya dengan wajah dingin. Sebastian semakin erat mencengkram tangannya sampai-sampai Arthur tak bisa merasakan kembali tangannya yang terasa dingin di pegang Sebastian.

"Sejak awal aku tahu kau adalah pelaku kasus pembunuhan ini."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ciel mengangkat tangannya membentuk angka tiga. Arthur mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Pertama, aku melihat namamu di dalam daftar tersangka. Walaupun para polisi menganggapmu mempunyai alibi yang sangat sempurna saat kasus keempat terjadi, aku merasakan keganjilan saat mendengar Abberline menceritakan alibimu yang mengatakan bahwa kau saat itu sedang berada di Swedia namun saat aku mengintai kerumahmu, koper milikmu masih tergeletak di meja kerja." kata Ciel. Arthur mematung terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Ciel.

"Kedua, dari daftar para pasien anak-anak yang pernah berobat mata urutannya sangat cocok." Ciel mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi daftar nama pasien milik Arthur yang di ambilnya di meja kerja Arthur, "dari sekian banyaknya pembunuhan ini semuanya daftar nama yang ada di sini semuanya cocok. Dan berikutnya yang akan menjadi korban adalah Elli Marlya."

Sebastian tersenyum puas mendengarkan penjelasan Ciel yang mampu menyudutkan Arthur yang kini tengah mematung dengan mata melotot.

"Dan yang terakhir.. Bukti yang sangat kuat dan fakta yang baru saja kutemukan semalam adalah.. Kau dan anak-anak yang kau bunuh itu adalah tetangga, bukan? Mereka semua adalah teman sepermainan anak-anakmu. Sidik jari banyak tertempel di pakaian anak-anak itu juga pisau pembunuh yang kau jadikan senjata. Tidak susah mencarinya. Hanya dengan mengikuti jejak darah pembunuhan dua hari yang lalu aku dan Sebastian bisa menemukannya. Aku semakin yakin bahwa kau adalah pelakunya setelah mengingat kau adalah seorang dokter mata. Tentu saja itu berhubungan dengan anak-anak yang kau bunuh dengan sebelah mata." ujar Ciel dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. Arthur menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Cih. Kau tidak tahu! Aku melakukan semua ini demi anakku! Anakku yang diacuhkan teman-temannya hanya karena mempunyai sebelah mata!" tangis Arthur pecah sambil memukul-mukul tanah geram.

"Hiks... Sebelum terjadi kecelakaan itu, anakku masih bermain dengan teman-temannya dengan suka riang.. Tertawa.. Bercanda.. Tapi.. Saat mereka tahu anakku hanya mempunyai sebelah mata dengan kecelakaan itu, satu persatu temannya mulai menjauhinya. Bahkan menghina-hinanya kotor, busuk, menjijikan.. Anakku yang saat itu mentalnya sedang down tentu sangat terpukul! Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! TIDAK TERIMA! Maka dari itu, aku membunuh anak-anak itu dan mencungkil mata kiri anak-anak itu agar mereka tahu rasanya hidup dengan hinaan dan kebiadaban yang telah mereka lakukan padaku! Kau tahu itu, hah?" teriak Arthur menatap Ciel dengan air mata berurai.

Ciel hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seolah-olah dia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Arthur tadi. Perasaan pilu dan sakit hati itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Maka dari itu, dia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menangis di hadapannya. Karena dia pun kini tidak bisa menikmati air mata, meluruhkan semua perasaan menyesakkan dengan tetesan air yang melegakan. Senyum pun tidak. Menyunggingkan senyuman manis sambil membagikan sejuta kebahagiaan dan keceriaan lewat senyum yang memukau. Seorang Earl Phantomhive tidak akan bisa merasakan itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Terkadang, ada banyak hal yang kita miliki dan akhirnya pun menghilang tanpa keinginan kita. Dan mereka tidak akan kembali sekeras apapun kita menangis dan membunuh orang-orang di sekitar kita hanya untuk melampiaskan amarah kita. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ada kalanya kau harus relakan semua yang kau miliki. ... Yah.. Sama sepertiku.." Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya dengan angkuh.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Ciel yang begitu panjang dan memilukan. Masa lalu yang pahit membuat bocah kecil itu tidak bisa merasakan indahnya masa-masa bermain. Rasa kebencian yang ditimbulkan oleh Ciel semakin membuat Sebastian menyukainya. Namun ada suatu halangan yang membuat Sebastian terasa enggan memandang Ciel sebagai santapan makan malam yang lezat. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat di hatinya dan tidak diketahui apa itu sebabnya. Walau pun tanpa perintah, Sebastian akan selalu melindungi dan akan selalu berada di samping Ciel sesuai permintaan majikannya itu..

-o0o-

"Kalian akan menikah akhir bulan ini?" tanya Ciel memandang sepasang kekasih itu di hadapannya sambil memegang secarik kertas berwarna putih dengan dihiasi mawar merah muda di sekeliling kertas.

"Ya.. Karena Malsa ingin pernikahannya di laksanakan di musim gugur." kata pria berambut hitam yang memiliki mata setajam elang, mirip dengan Vincent Phantomhive.

"Yaa~! Kau 'kan tahu aku menyukai musim gugur, Ciel! Hihihi.."

"Jadi, kami mengundangmu untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan kami. Kau mau 'kan?" ujar Matthew sambil tersenyum. Ciel memandangi kertas undangan di tangannya dengan tatapan datar.

"... Baiklah. Aku akan datang."

"Huaaaahhh~! Kau memang baik, Ciel! Baiklah! Aku dan Matthew permisi dulu. Karena mau mencari gaun pengantin dulu. Dah, Ciel!" Malsa melambaikan tangannya ketika ia dan Matthew keluar dari mansion Phantomhive.

"Hhh.." Ciel menghela nafas pelan. Kalau saja bukan Malsa yang meminta, tentu dia tidak akan datang ke pesta pernikahan itu mengingat dia adalah seseorang yang tidak menyukai pesta.

"Tuan Muda, makan siang sudah siap." ucap Sebastian tersenyum ramah.

"Oh."

Suasana di meja makan itu terdengar sangat hening karena keempat pelayan yang menyusahkan itu sedang belanja ke London disuruh oleh Ciel. Daripada menghancurkan rumah saat di tinggal, lebih baik mereka ikut ke pesta pernikahan Malsa dan Matthew. Maka dari itu Ciel menyuruh mereka mencari pakaian yang layak di London.

"Jadwal hari ini?"

"Setelah makan siang anda akan mengikuti pelajaran bahasa Perancis dengan Nyonya Rodkins. Setelah itu, akan bertemu dengan Sir Arthur Randall mengenai kasus pembunuhan anak kecil yang kita selidiki beberapa hari yang lalu." jawab Sebastian.

"Oh, begitu. Kukira dia tidak akan mau datang ke kandang anjing yang kotor ini." ujar Ciel melahap ikan salmonnya.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Fuh. Seperti biasa, Tuan Muda tidak bereaksi apa-apa mendengar kabar Malsa dan Matthew yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Biasanya, seseorang akan ikut senang mendengar kabar dari kerabat dekatnya. Tapi dia hanya merespon dengan sikap biasa dan wajah datar. Wajar saja. Seseorang yang mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu pahit akan lupa bagaimana terakhir dia tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Hmf.

Tapi, tahukah dia? Aku berdiri di sini untuk selalu melindunginya dan menemaninya. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk selalu bersamanya. Rasanya rasa laparku telah hilang digantikan dengan suatu perasaan dimana aku bisa saja kehilangan kendali jika ada seseorang yang merebutnya dariku. Apakah wajar seorang iblis mempunyai perasaan seperti ini? ... Kenapa tidak? Toh, iblis itu menyesatkan bukan? Mungkin saja iblis seperti aku bisa terjebak dengan permainan yang aku buat sendiri. Konyol.

"Huft. Pesta yang melelahkan. Menghabiskan waktu saja." kata Tuan Muda melepaskan sepatu dan topinya lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Hmpf. Tentu saja. Bukankah anda tidak menyukai pesta, Tuan Muda?" tanyaku sambil mengambil piyama tidur untuknya.

"Tch. Pesta itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Entah kenapa para bangsawan itu senang sekali berbincang-bincang hingga malam buta dan membicarakan hal yang sama."

"Bukankah dulu anda juga menyukai pesta, Tuan Muda? Berarti anda termasuk salah satu orang yang anda maksud." ucapku membukakan kancing pakaiannya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kaku dan terdiam sesaat.

"Itu dulu. Sebelum akhirnya orang-orang itu merenggut semua kebahagiaanku. Juga tawaku." Hmpf. Benar-benar bocah kecil yang menarik.

"Sebastian."

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"... Apakah perasaan cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi egois?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran dan menatapnya sesaat. Tidak seperti biasanya dia bertanya hal seperti itu. Ada apa gerangan?

"Ya.. Mungkin saja. Karena, terkadang rasa benci itu muncul dari kasih sayang seseorang yang tak ingin orang-orang yang dicintainya hilang. Bila itu terjadi, maka seseorang itu akan merasa tidak terima dan timbullah perasaan benci karena cinta yang telah dia berikan pada orang-orang yang dicintai hilang.." ujarku sambil mengancingi piyama Tuan Muda.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa. Aku merasa kalau aku selalu berjalan di kegelapan dan kegelapan. Di sebuah tempat dimana aku tidak akan pernah menemukan cahaya terang yang bisa mengubah hidupku seperti dulu. Aku merasa aku terjebak dengan semua apa yang sudah kulakukan. Menikmati tangis orang-orang dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kegelapan dan kegelapan. Mereka selalu menyelimuti kehidupanku. Ketika aku ingin keluar dari kegelapan ini, sesuatu menarikku kembali ke dalam jalan sesat itu hingga aku menikmatinya. Sejujurnya, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi.. Perasaan cinta dan kasih sayangku.. Yang menimbulkan kebencian dalam hidupku. Cincin ini pula.. Yang membuatku tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Suara tangisan, jeritan.. Membuatku ingin membunuh mereka semua."

Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya yang sedemikian menyedihkan karena sehari-harinya dia selalu berwajah dingin dan angkuh. Kalau saja aku malaikat, aku pasti sudah memeluknya dan meangis bersamanya. Tapi aku tidak akan berbuat hal konyol seperti para merpati kotor itu lakukan. Tidak mungkin aku mau melakukan hal yang menjijikan dan memalukan itu. Membuat harga diriku sebagai iblis terkejam di dunia Neraka ini malu saja.

"Tuan Muda.."

"Apa?"

"... Sebenarnya.. Saya **menyukai anda**, Tuan Muda.."

"Apa? Maksudmu?"

"Saya menyukai anda, Tuan Muda.. Saya ingin selalu berada di dekat anda dan menjaga anda dengan nyawa sebagai bayarannya. Saya tak ingin melihat anda terluka. Saya bisa mengerti mengapa anda tidak bisa tersenyum atau pun tertawa lagi. Tapi saya menyadari bahwa saya ternyata menyukai anda lebih dari sekadar pelayan pada majikannya.." Hey, apa yang aku katakan sih? Mengapa spontan seperti ini? Tuan Muda mengerutkan dahinya sebagai tanda ia terkejut dan tidak mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa? Jangan bercanda."

"Saya tidak bercanda, Tuan Muda. Saya.. Mencintai anda.."

"!" Aku mengecup punggung tangannya pelan dan langsung di tepis olehnya. Sudah kuduga.

"Kembali ke kamarmu! Kau menjijikan!"

... Heh..? Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya di tolak. Pantas saja sangat menyakitkan. Tak heran banyak orang yang kehilangan perasaannya karena di tolak. Aku baru tahu.

Aku segera beranjak bangun dan membungkuk sopan di depan Tuan Muda dan keluar dari kamarnya. Kalau manusia, pasti saat ini dia akan menangis meraung-raung seperti orang gila. Mendengar dia menolakku, entah kenapa ulu hatiku terasa nyeri sekali. Apa aku akan terserang penyakit jantung? Konyol.

Setidaknya.. Dia tidak membatalkan kontrak denganku..

**END Sebastian P.O.V**

-o0o-

_12 bulan kemudian.._

"Ciel~!"

"Ng?" Ciel meletakkan korannya di meja makan ketika seorang wanita berambut hijau memanggilnya dengan suara nyaring. Diikuti dengan pria di belakangnya yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya, wanita itu menghampiri Ciel.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah kemari, Kak? Ada apa?" tanya Ciel bertopang dagu. Malsa tersenyum manis dan duduk di kursi setelah Sebastian menarik kursi untuknya.

"Aku mau main saja! Dan, sepertinya Suzy juga ingin bertemu dengan pamannya~.." kata Malsa menatap anak yang ada di gendongannya. Suzy Jacquine. Anak dari Matthew Jacquine dan Malsa Jacquine. Kulitnya putih bersih dan berambut hitam seperti Matthew dan bermata peach seperti Malsa. Bayi perempuan yang cantik.

"Ya. Suzy dari kemarin menangis terus menerus. Kupikir dia ingin bertemu denganmu." kata Matthew seraya duduk di sebelah Malsa.

"Ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ya."

Ciel menatap Suzy yang berada di gendongan Malsa. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Matthew hanya berbeda di mata saja. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik garis lurus di bibirnya membentuk seulas kecil senyuman.

"Suzy.. Mau bertemu Paman?" tanya Ciel pada bayi berusia tiga bulan itu.

"Uhn? Thaa~.."

_Eh? Ternyata, bayi itu lucu sekali ya.._

Sebastian memerhatikan Ciel yang sedang memainkan tangan Suzy yang mungil dan kecil dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Ciel mau bermain dengan anak kecil seperti Suzy karena biasanya anak kecil menyusahkan baginya.

"Suzy, mau main sama Paman?"

"Uhn? Chaa~!" Suzy tersenyum riang dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya senang dengan pipi gembul yang memerah.

"Dia tampaknya menyukaimu, Ciel.." kata Mattew merangkul pundak Malsa seraya tersenyum kecil. Ciel tersenyum samar.

_Takkan ada yang menyukai seseorang berhati dingin dan mempunyai tatapan tak ada masa depan bukan, Ciel..?_

"Kau akan berangkat ke Perancis, Ciel? Kapan?" tanya Malsa mengunyah buah apel di meja.

"Mungkin dua hari lagi."

"Memang ada urusan apa kau ke Perancis?"

"Entahlah.. Ratu menyuruhku ke sana karena ada kejadian yang merepotkan di Perancis.. Buronan dari Inggris kabur ke sana dan polisi tidak bisa menangkapnya.." kata Ciel memakan croissantnya.

"Tugasmu sebagai anjing penjaga bear-benar berat ya, Ciel.. Kenapa kau tidak lepaskan saja semua ini dan fokus pada kehidupanmu di masa mendatang..?" ucap Malsa dengan nada khawatir. Ciel terdiam.

"Kehidupanku di masa depan adalah seperti ini, Kak Malsa. Ini sudah tugasku yang harus kutopang. Kalau pun Ayahku belum meninggal, aku pasti akan di wariskan pekerjaan seperti in. Jadi, ini sudah bagian dari kehidupan masa depanku yang kutata sedikit demi sedikit.." jawab Ciel memberikan bunga yang terbentuk dari kulit wortel ke Suzy.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak. Jangan perlu mengkhawatirkanku karena aku bukan bocah yang manja." kata Ciel beranjak berdiri dan menuju ruangan kerjanya. Malsa dan Matthew dengan tatapan sendu.

Sebastian terus memandangi punggung Ciel sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangan. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan mengingat semua perkataan Ciel. Jujur, dia tidak ingin Ciel merasakan penderitaan yang lebih jauh dari ini. Ini juga salahnya karena membiarkan Ciel mengikat kontrak dengannya. Kalau saja ada cara lain untuk menolongnya dari kandang monyet itu selain menjalin kontrak dengannya, Sebastian tidak akan memikirkan hal ini.. Karena kini.. Waktunya sudah tiba..

.

.

Sebastian mendudukkan Ciel di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu. Ciel memandangi puing-puing bangunan yang sudah hancur dan rusak di sekelilingnya. Island of Death. Itu nama tempat yang sekarang sedang Sebastian dan Ciel singgahi. Tempat dimana mereka.. Akan mengakhiri kontrak mereka.

"Itu bukan tujuanmu?" tanya Ciel menunjuk sebuah burung gagak hitam yang berdiri di atas puing. Sebastian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Itu dia."

Ciel berbalik berhadapan dengan Sebastian dan menatapnya dalam.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Ya?" Ciel memejamkan matanya sesaat dan membukanya kembali.

"... Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Eh?" Sebastian sedikit terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Ciel yang tiba-tiba.

"Jelaskan padaku."

Sebastian terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas, "Karena.. Karena saya pun tidak tahu. Perasaan ini muncul ketika saya selalu di minta anda untuk selalu berada di samping anda sampai akhir.. Rasa dingin dan kebencian di kehidupan anda semakin membuat saya menginginkan anda, namun saya baru sadar kalau saya menginginkan anda bukan karena anda mangsa saya.. Melainkan.. **Seseorang yang saya ingin lindungi..**"

Ciel tak mengedipkan matanya sedikit pun karena terlalu seksama mendengarkan semua itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain seolah-olah tak peduli dengan pernyataan yang baru ia dengar. Sebastian sudah menduga hal itu.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Ciel melirik Sebastian.

"Ya, sedikit. Akan saya lakukan selembut mungkin—"

"Tidak perlu. Buat rasa itu sesakit mungkin. Aku ingin ada penderitaan yang menyertai kepergianku." Sebastian tersentak. Bocah ini serius dengan apa yang dia katakan? Tidakkah ia mengerti perasaan Sebastian?

"Baiklah.. Saya mulai.." kata Sebastian memegang dagu Ciel dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara samar.

_"Aku juga mencintaimu.."_

.

.

.

**END..**

* * *

><p>Asshh.. Untung saja cerita ini tidak hilang! Ini cerita hampir saja hilang dan membuat Blue stres! *ngacak-ngacak rambut* ne, bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Ada yang kurang? Tidak? Terima kasih. –ditabok readers- ehehehe! Kalau ada keluhan, katakan saja! Ah! Untuk 'seseorang', Blue update ini tengah malam bertepatan dengan pergantian hari dan tanggal loh.. *blush* ehehehe.. Ne, review without flame please~.. ^^<p> 


End file.
